planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet of the Apes (Game Boy)
Taylor was one of USNSA’s top astronauts, but since he crash landed with his crew on a strange planet, he mysteriously disappeared. Before he lost contact with the USNSA, he managed to indicate contact with an unknown life form, which may have been responsible for his disappearance. USNSA has launched a retrieval mission, and as 'Ben', you've been sent to the planet to find out what happened to Taylor. Of course, on this planet, apes rule and humans are secondary creatures. The goal of the game is to traverse each of the 10 levels, collect all you can to aid you in the quest, defeat anything that can’t be avoided, and – with Nova by your side – uncover the story behind Taylor’s disappearance. Taylor has done his part by leaving flags behind. * Relive the movie as you take control of Ben in search of the lost astronaut Taylor * Seek out the beautiful Nova to help uncover the mysteries of the planet * Includes 10 levels - explore a variety of locales including Ape City, a beach, and an underground cavern Summary UbiSoft produced Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color titles in 2001 featuring the Planet of the Apes license, developed at Torus Games and featuring action/puzzle gameplay. Though released only a few months after the Tim Burton film, the Game Boy version of Planet of the Apes followed the plot and situations of the original 1968 film and it's 1970 sequel. Players faced a variety of platform puzzle and side-scrolling shooter challenges as the hero attempted to escape the domination of the hyper-evolved apes. Production Crew: * Producer ... Kevin McIntosh * Script and Storyline ... Kevin McIntosh * Designer ... Michael Solomons * Art Director ... Jeremy Geddes * Technical Director ... Steve White * Lead Programmers ... Michael Abbott, Peter Suwara * Programmers ... Grant Davies, Brian Hollister, Nick Kovac, Michael Smith * Lead Artists ... Paul Clarke, Andrew McIntosh * Artists ... Darren Ballingall, Jeremy Dower, Teuvo Heikkila, Ivan Kenny-Sumiga * Sound and Music ... Manfred Linzner * Producer (Ubi Soft) ... Yves Guillemot * Lead Producer (Ubi Soft) ... Jean-Bernard Jacon * Lead Designer (Ubi Soft) ... Jean-Christophe Petit Synopsis The game uses still cartoon frames and text to introduce the game itself. Players assume the role of an astronaut named Ben - a human who is lost on a strange planet populated by intelligent apes - whose mission is to find and rescue the missing Taylor. Ten levels highlight environments from the Ape City to the beach, with plenty of desert, jungle, and caves in between. You fight club and machine-gun wielding apes, as well as indigenous wildlife such as snakes, bears, and other animals. The hero moves like a real person, and nicely designed and interesting still-picture cut-scenes (featuring a few nicely done vocal moments) move the plot along and appear at critical junctures throughout. While Ben begins his 10-level quest armed only with a knife, he will eventually acquire a pistol, rifle, and machine gun to battle the militant apes seeking to enslave him with the other humans on the planet. Strewn about each level are ten USNSA flags that must be collected en route to the end. 'allgame' synopsis by Scott Alan Marriott 'allgame' review by Jason White Trivia * The acronym USNSA was also mentioned in the Planet of the Apes Game for PC, but was apparently the name of a state in North America, according to President John Fergus. * Ben was based on Brent from Beneath the Planet of the Apes. * UbiSoft/Fox Interactive’s 'Planet of the Apes' Game for PC, released about the same time, followed a completely different storyline involving it's own unique characters. * 20th Century Fox Videogames' 'Planet Of The Apes' Atari VCS Game, developed in 1983, was to be the first computer game based on Planet of the Apes but a crash in the gaming industry at the time led to it's advertised release being abandoned. Many years later the prototype game began to circulate among gaming enthusiasts. External links * 'Planet Of The Apes for Game Boy Color' Product Details * 'Planet of the Apes for Game Boy Advance' Product Details References ---- Category:Games